


Fear

by Uncomfortable Duck (ScreamingJuiceBox)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Angst, Hurt, M/M, Poly anthony, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 00:59:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10628868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScreamingJuiceBox/pseuds/Uncomfortable%20Duck
Summary: "I don't understand. What did I do wrong?" "You cheated on me."In which Daveed is so scared of losing Anthony that he loses Anthony





	

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy

"I don't understand why you're so upset," Anthony began his argument, "you knew how I was when you met me."

Daveed holds his head in his hands briefly before looking once more at Anthony. "Maybe it would have been fine if you would have talked to me, but you didn't, Ramos. I bet you weren't even think about me when you were with Lin." Part of Daveed wanted his fiancé to place a hand on his shoulder and say that of course he was thinking of him. He was always thinking of him.

Instead, Anthony responded, "Of course not. I was thinking of Lin. I don't think it was cheating, D. I'm Polyamourous, you know that. I want to be with more than one person."

"I understand that you are okay with being with more than just one person, Anthony. I do. But I'm not like that, and I don't want you being with anyone else while you are with me." Daveed thinks about it for a moment before adding, "I don't think that's too much to ask."

Anthony looks insulted. "I love you, Daveed. But this is who I am. I don't see what I've done wrong." Anthony runs a hand through his curls, a habit he has when he wants a difficult discussion to end.

But Daveed wasn't giving up. "You cheated on me." Anthony opens his mouth to respond, but Daveed continues. "Don't talk, listen. You don't think it was cheating, but it was. You didn't ask me. You didn't even talk to me about Lin. I don't understand, Anthony. I really don't. Do I not mean enough to you?" 

"Diggs, of course you do. But I'm fine with being with you and Lin-"

"I'm not, though." Daveed interrupts. "I'm not okay with you being in another relationship. I can't be okay with that." He takes a deep breathe. "I don't know what you want me to do."

"I want you," Anthony fires back, "to accept who I am. And if you can't, then I don't think our relationship is going to work."

Daveed bites his cheek, trying not to cry. "I accept who you are." He manages in a shaky voice.

"No, D. You accept the idea of who I am. If you accepted who I am as a person, you wouldn't have gotten so pissed about it." Anthony retorts.

"Forgive me," Daveed snaps, "for not loving the sight of catching my fiancé in bed with another man. Scratch that, in bed with my friend." His shoulders slump, as though all of his fight left his body.

Anthony shakes his head, "I'm done."

"I agree. I'll go stay with Jasmine, and we'll talk in the morning, when we are both calmed down." 

"No." Anthony elaborates, "I mean I'm done. With this. With us. I can't do this with you." He takes off his ring and Daveed winces. "Take your ring, I'm going to Lin's." He hurls the ring at Daveed and it hits him in the chest.

Daveed listens for the door to slam before falling to the ground in tears. He picks up the ring and examines it. It really is exquisite. He wanted the best for his Anthony. 

Perhaps, he wonders bitterly, nothing Daveed ever did would be good enough for Anthony Ramos.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to roast me in the comments. Or compliment me. You do you


End file.
